Jake Barkin
by Abbeybarkin
Summary: A very kind, funny 20 yr old Jake Barkin has had a hard life growing up and is dyxlexic, this is a light hearted comedy about all the crazy, stupid stuff he and his friends get up to. His dyxleia isn't mentioned in the first chapter but will be later. Jake was originally based off Brooklyn 99 but is completely different. All characters are mine and so is story plot. Please enjoy


Jake walks along a busy pathway in Owl City. At first we only see his green converse, then behind him the paws of his two dogs, we work our way up, seeing a German shepherd cross and a Canaan dog cross,his black jeans, along with his sachet bag, until his face is revealed, he has shimmering eyes, one solid green and the other a mixed swirl of Amber and blue, his brown jelled up hair, slightly tanned skin and small neck tattoo in posh black writing "Rose" ( his dead niece ) he is drinking a slush puppy and is wearing purple streets are bustling, we hear his Jazz music from his headphones, eliminating any background noise.

Suddenly the music stops as a gorgeous blond girl bumps into him. He cat calls her, she looks at him with speed walks off looking worried as if someone was following her, but before Jake could ask if she was ok she was sighs and continues on his way back to the apartment until the owner of the O.2 Film Video store entered the streets looking furious screaming "WHERE IS HE " "oops, forgot to clean up my mess" Jake said to the dogs. " Oi, Barkin ! You get your sorry ass here now or I'm calling the cops" "Crap" He was walking towards Jake.

First person

"Wait let me explain. Ok so I might have done something stupid but it was called for. So a few days ago I rented a Video from the store and when I returned it he charged me extra on purpose . So I told him I already paid and to put it simple , we got into an argument, then I got banned from the shop, then he,physicality threw me out and he still made me pay. So I accidentally TP'd the place but It's not like I meant to get toilet paper all over the shop ( can I just say me and mr Conald have had some beef for some time so this was kinda like the last straw for me). Anyway Why does everyone think I did it on purpose. I mean I did but they don't need to know that, why can't they just believe my lies?"

"Get here NOW" the old git yelled grabbing Jake's arm. He was drawing plenty of attention. " Let go of me !" "Now listen here you brat -OUCH " A mean looking German shepherd cross was digging his teeth into Mr Conalds fat, juicy leg. He let go of Jake, yelling in anger and pain as Jake shifted into the crowd of people trying to sneak off while most part of the crowd where attending to Mr Conalds leg and a few people calling an ambulance.

Third person

About 20 minutes later Jake came strolling into the apartment, him and his best friends bought it, it was quite a weird set up but it worked. You enter into the kitchen which weird for an apartment then either straight forward into the living space and rooms or to your right to a large bathroom. In the living area there are stairs at the side that lead up to the jungle of cloths, dog hair, drawing books and chaos known as Jake's room above the bathroom and then one door on the opposite side of the living room leading to a spotless bigger bedroom with an attached small bathroom belonging to Robert and next to the kitchen is the door leading to what is supposed to be a dining room but instead leads to the SI-FI world of computers and apple products in Dans room.

Jake dumped his bag on the chair and fed the dogs, after that he wasn't sure what to do so he lay down on the retro leaver sofa with a few unidentifiable stains that till this day he's still scared of. After about 20 minutes he started to drift of with Chloe snuggling into him. And Benji sleeping on the floor only a couple feet away. Jake slept happily, what started off as a accidental nap turned into a full blown deep sleep session.

About 4 hours later Jake was in deep sleep happily murmuring away to him self about some dream going on in his head. By this point the dogs had gotten most of the food from their kongs and Benji had chewed through his new chew toy which apparently wasn't hard enough as it was teared to shreds. Then his roommates came walking through the door, you see Dan was at a work related party and he was trying to hook Robert up with a girl from the precinct, normally Robert would pass on a party but he really liked Lizzie so he went.

"I kinda feel bad for leaving Jake alone, we all agreed to go to the movies tonight" said Robert " So, he's 20 he can handle being stood up" replied Dan " Yeah well you'd be surprised" chuckled Robert. He and Jake had been friends since high school or in Jake's case secondry as his dad was British so he always spent half the year in England. " I've known him a long time and you would not believe some of the pranks he's pulled and the amount of shit he's managed to get himself into just for a bit of revenge" Robert said hanging up his coat " true, I know you've known him longer but your forgetting I have known him for three years now and yeah he never ceases to amaze me" "bet you didn't know he's got hit by a car four times" " Dan looked at him in shock " how the hell does anyone manage to get hit by a car in the first place? And four times ?!"

Dan turned on the living room lights and was a bit taken back to find his roommate asleep on the sofa and Benji's toy teared to shreds. Once he got over the odd sight he laughed finding it amusing and walking past to put his stuff in his room. Robert wondered what Dan was laughing about while he was getting a drink from the kitchen, and walked out to see a sleepy Jake and his dog snuggled on the sofa.

He giggled and walked over to get a marker pen and ruffled Jake's brown spiky hair " you couldn't even stay awake, I worry about you Jake, well jokes on you" he said trying not to laugh at how ridiculous his friend looked with a dick and cat whiskers on his face, he was sure Jake would not appreciate these drawings. Dan returned and said " what you doing ?" " taking an opportunity to watch daredevil without 'someone' ( he pointed to Jake ) talking through the whole damn thing after I finish drawing these ears " answered Robert " cool, I'll watch it with you" said Dan. It was a tense bit and they were both glued to the TV waiting to see who was the murderer then suddenly Jake said just clear enough to make out thrashing his legs a little " Bitch, please, no, no" they both burst out laughing " Oh damn, Jake's having a dream fight. " I bet he's fighting mr Conald" said Dan " I'll take that action, I bet he's fighting his siste" " $20 ?" "Sure". They shook hands then Carried on watching

It was getting late and the guys were debating weather or not to wake Jake " leave him it's fine" said Rob "No just wake him up and let him go to his own bed do you know how bad it is for your back to sleep on a sofa " Rob sighed " Fine, you wanna wake him up that's fine but he has probably been asleep for about 5 hours now so he will be up all night with the TV on full and playing call of duty, I'm fine with that but if you wanna be late for work that's fine" said Rob retreating to his room. Dan sighed and thought for a moment and decided to leave him. Truthfully he just wanted his spot on the sofa back he didn't really care if Jake got a sore back. Well maybie a bit

The next morning Jake woke about 8 in the morning to see Robert watching the Ellen show with a bowl of cereal. " Good morning sleepy head. Did a wittle baby Jake have a good nap" cooed Robert " Shut up " snapped Jake. Robert laughed " ha, I'm only playing anyway we didn't even notice you were asleep till this morning and have been too busy to wake you " he lied, he didn't particularly want to embarrass his friend by telling him about himself and Dan laughing last night and drawing on him, he'd rather see his reaction when he looked in the mirror." Too busy watching the Ellen show?" Jake said sarcastically.

" You talk to Lizzie last night" asked Jake " No, how did you even know I was there?" asked Rob "Where else would you be".

"uh excuse me, I could have been anywhere, the movies, a party, a strip club, your sisters" said Rob " Come on Robert, we both know you don't have the balls to see my sister after you stood her up last year'" Jake said smirking as he walked towards the bathroom. Robert called Dan " Dan he's going to the bathroom, you can stop hiding" Dan came skidding out of his room almost knocking over Rob" Take it easy man you nearly killed me" " I can't believe I called in sick just to see this". They both sat there eagerly waiting for Jake's reaction.

" Dan, Robert what the hell is this! No,no,no,no,noooooo, I have that god damn interview today, you guys are my friends, what the hell, how could you do this?!" He yelled from the bathroom. He came stomping out the bathroom fuming and stood in front of Dan and pointed at him and simply said " I blame you" " what, why me he did it too " Becouse your the evil one" screamed Jake as he stomped out the apartment.

There was awkward silence for a moment and Robert was thinking maybie they did go too far then Dan blurted out trying not to laugh " Do you think he forgot he had pen on his face?" "Give him him a minuet " said Rob, and sure enough about a minuet later Jake came stomping back in and said " as soon as I'm done washing my face I am running away and never coming back" They found it funny as he sounded like a teenager. Jake was only going over to his sisters place to sulk for a day or two, but there was no way Rob wa gonna go there as his sister may kill him after the last time they spoke.


End file.
